


Here With You

by Shoobydoob



Series: Domestic XV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exactly what they deserve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoobydoob/pseuds/Shoobydoob
Summary: If Ignis could describe his perfect evening, it would be the exact scene he found himself in now. No work, no immediate worries, a just-finished box of Altissian chocolates, and his fiance beside him. It was mundane, sure. But he couldn’t imagine anything better (well, maybe a bottle of the perfectly-aged wine in the citadel cellars, but that was neither here nor there).





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big believer in aus where nothing bad happens and also ignoct are engaged because I said so

If Ignis could describe his perfect evening, it would be the exact scene he found himself in now. No work, no immediate worries, a just-finished box of Altissian chocolates, and his fiance beside him. It was mundane, sure. But he couldn’t imagine anything better (well, maybe a bottle of the perfectly-aged wine in the citadel cellars, but that was neither here nor there).

Noctis was curled up at his side, head resting over his heart, surrounded by soft blankets and pillows in their little nest on the couch. Noctis was warmer than usual, a combination of the Crystal’s magic flowing through him and the quilt covering them both. If it was uncomfortable for Ignis, he didn’t say a word. The chamberlain was perfectly content with Noctis plastered to his side.

Ignis had one arm around the prince’s shoulders, his fingers softly stroking raven black hair. It was a mindless habit at this point- how many years had Ignis done this exact thing? In less intimate manners before, but Noctis loved having his hair played with no matter his mood. He especially loved it on nights like these, where they didn’t have a care in the world, and all that mattered was the here and now.

They were catching up on shows so they could finally talk about the latest episodes with Gladio and Prompto. Work afforded them little time to catch up during the week, so Saturday nights were their chance to catch up. If they didn’t, Prompto would inevitably burst and spoil everything. Both of them remembered quite clearly the devastation of finding out their favorite character had been killed off a few seasons back. Noctis only half-jokingly banned Prompto from the Citadel for several days over it.

The credits rolled after a rather dramatic cliffhanger. Luckily, they were still several episodes behind, so they didn’t have to wait to know what happened next. Ignis used the pause between episodes to nuzzle the crown of his fiancé’s head, placing a soft kiss there. He wasn’t sure if Noctis was still awake, quiet as he had been in the last few minutes, but he stirred a little when Ignis kissed him.

“I don’t think he’s dead,” Noctis mumbled. “Prompto definitely would have told me by now if he really was.”

“Well, you did give him a rather fierce talking to last time he spoiled the reveal of the dragons,” Ignis pointed out, amusement evident in his tone. Noctis huffed.

“Yeah, well, he had it coming. And I don’t think I was half as bad as you would have been if he told _you_ first.”

“You’re right, darling.” He wasn’t; Noctis took this show much more seriously than Ignis did. That wasn’t to say he didn’t feel a bit disappointed when he heard the information, but it had nothing on Noctis’ ire.

The next episode started up and Noctis settled back down, wiggling impossibly closer to Ignis and throwing an arm across his torso. Ignis resumed stroking his hair, brushing his bangs out of his face slowly. His other hand automatically rested over Noctis’, and he ran his fingers over his engagement ring.

Love and affection washed over him as it always did when he touched the ring. They had gotten engaged a few months ago, but the magic still hadn’t worn off. Ignis didn’t think it ever would. He couldn’t believe he was to be married to the love of his life- though he knew in his heart Noctis had always been his, always would be. Noctis loved so deeply, cared so much for his father, his friends, but he loved none more than Ignis. He proved as much when he asked Ignis to marry him. Ignis remembered his soft expression, how his voice wavered with so much emotion as he asked perhaps the most important question he would ever ask. Ignis’ heart beat faster with the memory, his eyes misted a bit-

“Igs?” Noctis’ voice broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. He realized he had stopped brushing his beloved’s hair and resumed, murmuring a little apology. Noctis pulled his hand away (Ignis barely withheld a whine at the loss) to fish for the remote, pausing the episode and looking up at his fiancé. “You okay?”

Ignis ran his fingers through Noctis’ hair thoughtfully. He wasn’t sure how to answer; ‘fine’ seemed like an understatement. He was exactly where he wanted to be, with the person he wanted to be with most, with a future full of a million amazing possibilities. He was…

 _Happy. Perfect._ Nothing could quite describe it.

Noctis seemed to sense his thoughts, noticing how glassy Ignis’ eyes looked in the dim light. He returned his hand, twining his fingers with Ignis’ gently.

“You’re a sap,” the prince murmured, lips curving up in amusement. “Can’t believe you’re missing all the action.”

“Let me guess- more senseless violence, the lord being his usual horrendous self?”

“Pretty much.”

Ignis smiled and pressed another kiss to Noctis’ forehead. Satisfied he was okay, Noctis settled back in, reluctantly drawing his hand away to grab the remote again. Before he pressed play, he issued a loving threat.

“If you stop petting me, I’ll have to lock you up.”

Ignis laughed. “I’m marrying a secret tyrant, much like our poor heroine here.”

Noctis didn’t dignify that with a response. He resumed the episode and sought out Ignis’ hand again, twined their fingers together and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Ignis carded his fingers through soft black hair and didn’t stop until Noctis fell asleep in his arms, satisfied with the turn of events in their show but too tired to watch the last episode. Ignis nuzzled the top of his head, murmuring soft endearments and leaving little kisses in between. He drifted off still holding his hand, a smile on his lips, and dreamed of his future with his one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at shoob-a-doob or on Twitter @shoobydoob!


End file.
